The Godfather
by StarDustPotter
Summary: A one-shot, Two best friends and baby harry. : My first! Read and review!


The Godfather

"The feed's right there, okay honey?" Lily Potter looked worried. "And you remember what to do if he soils his diaper don't you?" James leaned against the doorframe and sighed heavily, "Yeah.". "And please don't let padfoot bounce him!" "Sirius can't be stopped Lils".

She narrowed her eyes, "James." He stood up straighter immediately. "Yes maám. I'll do your bidding."

Lily looked at her love, still appearing far too young to be a father. "I'm a big boy now..." he reminded her sullenly. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair and stood on her toes to gently kiss him on the lips.

James dropped a quick one on the top of her head, all but pushing her out. "Don't get into trouble Potter!" Lily called out, straightening her hat. James cracked a lopsided grin. "One tries!" "I love you." She said softly, smiling that smile that still knocked him off his feet. "love you more. Now go shop or whatever with Alice, Evans! Get along now!" She laughed as she spun on spot and disapparated.. James shut the door, humming.

"Oi Padfoot!" He spoke into the two way mirror, and stormy grey eyes came into view. "prongs, my son." He smiled beatifically. This always reminded them of detention in the old days. "I'll be there." He winked.

James ran up the stairs, not feeling quite as old as he should be. He peeked in his son's room quietly, to find him sleeping. Lounging on the soft, pale green carpet, he looked at the sunny little room, the golden snitch nightlight hovering in the corner, the bright rays lighting up the photographs on the walls. A splendid room for such a little chap, he thought to himself, proudly inspecting the slightly shaky crib he'd built himself- no magic.

What made him fill with a warm, unconditional pride though, was his sleeping son, breathing quick but peaceful. It still amazed James that he had actually contributed in making something that sodding wicked-a whole new person! With such impossibly small hands.

He reached over to touch Harry's nose. 8 months of living with this screaming, pooping, insane creature they called their child, and he loved him more every day. His fingers still scared him though. They were far too tiny. Turning the teeny pink hand over in his, James smiled when Harry held on to his pinkie firmly.

Footsteps made their way down the hall, and the steps creaked. Sirius Black ducked to enter the room in a dress shirt and khaki's, a six pack of beer levitating behind him. "Padfoot!" James grinned as he hugged his best friend, clapping him on the back.

"Mate, you think drinking in here is a good idea?" james eyed the tantalizing cans with an odd expression of dubious longing. "Well if you don't want to… but of course there is the fragrance charm. Or if you rather wouldn't.." Sirius's eyes glinted humourously.

"Oh just hit me with one Black." James gave in, flopping back onto the floor while Sirius made himself comfortable on a frog cushion. "Thank Merlin, I thought a responsible dad had taken over my best mate."

"It's better than you'd think though. The wife loses it, traumatic really. But it's a great feeling." He swigged from his can, and groaned. "Damn muggles get their drinks right!" He smacked his lips. "Cheers," Sirius lay back casually and raised his drink. "And sure, they're cute." He nodded nonchalantly. "Get one for yourself, you'll see." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "need a steady girl for that one Jamie, or have you forgotten the works?" His handsome face lit with merriment.

"What do we have Peter for then?" James chuckled, and they laughed aloud like only two blokes can. Harry opened his eyes, blearily blinking like a baby owl. "Crap, he's awake! Now, no throwing him in the air, and no swear words-he picks up things dreadfully fast, and then you have fun obliviating a baby." James said in one breath, for the millionth time.

Sirius rolled his eyes. " I see him all the time! I Know! Get a grip sweaty", he grumbled.. He absently levitated a stray chess piece for Harry's entertainment, twirling it in the air. Harry beamed, showing five minuscule teeth. "His eyes are just like lily's aren't they?" Sirius marvelled at the similarity, smirking as he teased Potter jr. with the piece.

Harry giggled and bubbled as he brought it close to him only to dance it out of his reach. Harry sat up in frustration, swatting at the taunting cap, trying to catch it.

Sirius guffawed, veering it to the left suddenly and watching The baby tumble after it. He whistled low when Harry caught it triumphantly, realising the trick. "my, Prongs, kid has serious quidditch potential! I'm getting him a broom!- Whoa no Harry, no- no that isn't edible."

James laughed, watching Sirius black being assaulted by stubborn drool and gurgles in his efforts to retrieve the rook from his mouth. Harry reached his hands out, wanting to be picked up. "Shi" He demanded. "shi indeed!" Sirius conceded, shaking his head as he gingerly picked up the blue pyjama clad baby.

"boy do you know how to get your way! Will have a good time with girls this one, mark my words James." James watched the tough, arrogant man melt as he fooled around his son.

"Would you be his godfather?" He asked quietly. Sirius' eyes grew wide. "no kidding?" "hell no. Dead serious, Sirius." James winked but smiled genuinely. "Wow, you think? Me?" "Well, if I and Lily aren't around… I need you to promise me you'll do all it takes to protect Harry .Marauders' honour. "

Sirius felt nervous at the sobriety of the tone. "Well you aren't going anywhere are you?" He looked distressed at the idea. " You know how it is now." He barked a bitter laugh. Sirius darkened. "screw the dark lord!" He spat.

"Language, you're the godfather. Set an example." James smiled slightly. Harry babbled to himself as they fell quiet. "you'll stick around. Won't you? Try to?"

"Always."

"Well, Remus is gonna throw a total tantrum, being stripped of this responsibility. It's like head boy all over again!"

James chortled. "He'll have to get over it eventually. It's you Sirius, it has to be".

Sirius Black looked keenly at the adorable baby boy in his lap. Harry looked up just then with bright breen eyes like emeralds, "Shi" he mumbled, blissfully chewing sirius's shirt button. He smiled mischievously but lovingly.

"well then, It'll be the greatest honour to have ever been bestowed upon me, Potter jr." Sirius ruffled his shock of black hair. "May the mischief never be managed."


End file.
